demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominions
The demonic explanation for what humans call ‘Dominions’ is elaborate and long-winded. The short version is simple: dominions are areas of magic. In the massive gamut of abilities and magical potential, dominions are small segments of the gamut that a particular demon could be skilled in. There are hundreds upon thousands of different dominions, and the demons say that dominions exist (and cease to exist) organically. Mastery refers to how strong a demon is in its dominion. Demons can grow stronger in a particular dominion and can even gain more dominions over the course of their lives. Currently demons can access only twelve dominions at a time. Demons possess certain dominions at the start of their lives. There seems to be a correlation between demonic age and dominion number: younger demons tend to have only a few, and older demons tend to have many more. Demonologists also believe that the quantity and quality of a demon’s past lives may affect the number of dominions they can harness at the beginning of their life as well. Dominion Factoids Starting Dominions Starting dominions begin to manifest early in the human’s development. By the age of eighteen, chances are you’ll have seen all of the demon’s starting dominions expressed in one form or the other. Gaining Dominions Demons can gain more dominions over the course of their and their host’s lives. The popularity of universities and education on demonology have risen to prominence in part because of this. While there are many different triggers for dominion development, education and experience seems to play an important part. There are also a number of more radical ways to gain dominions. Taking Dominions Demons can take dominions from other demons. Cannibalism among demons is common, and it isn’t just limited to demons without hosts. The quickest way - and perhaps most dangerous way - of gaining more dominions is by consuming other demons and acquiring theirs. Dominions Cap The maximum number of dominions any one individual can possess is 12 at any one time. Don't worry though, they don't have to be permanent-- the Fortune Teller is capable of swapping them. Known Dominions Here is a comprehensive list of all the dominions that have currently been discovered. The descriptions of each dominion is there to give you a base on which to build upon for each dominion, but we highly encourage your creativity in your writing! Do bear in mind though that a user's dominion power is always either power based or control based — it cannot be both. Elemental These dominions harness the basic elements - earth, fire, air, water, light, etc. Mental These dominions harness the power of the mind, and include such things as hallucinations, telepathy, and psychic abilities. Physical These dominions affect physical aspects, such as the human (or demon) body, or objects. Alchemical and medical dominions can be found here, as well as physical enhancers. Mastery Mastery refers to the strength of a demon within a particular dominion. Demons - and human hosts - can be trained to expand their mastery. Entrance exams and tests are often conducted in order to properly classify and rank a demon’s dominion. Each dominion has two branches or paths that can be followed, Control or Power. Control is generally a more fine-tuned path, while power is generally the stronger in terms of brute force usage. However, this is a generalization. Please make sure to read the individual dominions for better examples of Control versus Power. Tier 1 - Lesser Novices of their dominion, a demon of a lesser dominion shows minimal control and prowess in their magical area. Example Lesser Fire: Lighting candles, manipulating pre-existing fire sources. Tier 2 - Minor Apprentices of their dominion, demons of minor dominions show weak control and prowess in their magical area, but the potential for growth. Example Minor Fire: Creating fist-size balls of flame. Tier 3 - Proficient ‘Average’ potency. Often at their tier, a demon will either show greater control and lesser strength, or greater strength and lesser control. Rarely will they exemplify a balance. (This level mastery was formerly known as "superior".) Example Proficient Fire: Control-oriented: Ability to cover oneself in flames without risk of being burnt. Power-oriented: Ability to engulf a large vehicle in fire. Tier 4 - Major Users who reach this mastery are above average in their knowledge. At this tier, the path not chosen begins to unlock, and users can exhibit signs of gaining knew understanding of their dominion. For purposes of the RP, assume your character now has the other path at lesser. For example, Fire with Major Control now has Lesser Power as well. Example Major Fire: Control-oriented: Ability to cover oneself and up to four other people or a large vehicle in flames without risk of being burnt. Power-oriented: Ability to engulf a house or small building in fire. Tier 5 - Greater Users who reach greater mastery are highly advanced with their dominion. They would be considered masters of their abilities, and as such, they will be able to better wield both aspects of their dominion. For example, Fire with Greater Control has Minor to Proficient Power as well. Example Greater Fire: Control-oriented: Ability to protect yourself and up to 10 other people from being burnt while engulfing a large vehicle in fire. Power-oriented: Ability to engulf a shopping mall or large building in fire, and walk through it unharmed. Tier 6 - Legendary Few achieve a Legendary Dominion in their lives. Those that do are considered the best and the brightest — and highly dangerous. You’re probably on a government watch list, let’s leave it at that. Someone with a dominion at Legendary may now wield their secondary branch at Major to Greater mastery. Example Legendary Fire: Control-oriented: Ability to both engulf a house or small building in fire and protect yourself and specific people or things in the house. Power-oriented: Ability to flood a city block with fire and walk through it unharmed with four other people. Tier 7 - Godly There are only a handful of demons in the entire world with tier seven mastery. Reserved for those who show unparalleled levels of strength, those with tier seven mastery are considered insanely dangerous. It is uncertain what the limitations of their abilities are… or if there is any mastery beyond the seventh level. The limits of this ability are uncertain, and examples of it mind-boggling. Someone with Godly has full control over both branches of their magic. Increasing Mastery Increasing mastery for a dominion results in unusual command and control, unleashing new and powerful skills and abilities. It's not easy to do! However, here are a few of the generally accepted methods: Quests/Events A variety of faction specific or open quests offer opportunities to earn an increase in mastery, among other rewards. To review available quest/events and review what the criteria and potential reward requirements are, visit the QUESTS list. Random Gifts Staff will randomly award gifts on a monthly basis, you don't have to do anything special! Rewards include: Mastery Increases, New Dominions, and Ascensions. Post Milestones When your character achieves 100, 250, 500 or 1,000 posts, they are eligible to claim a post milestone reward on our MODERATION thread. Monthly Postravaganza The most reliable means to achieve a mastery increase is by participating in our Monthly Postravaganza. Each character who makes 25 in character* posts for the month is eligible to enter, and whoever makes the most posts for that month wins an extra special prize! *Where in character refers to in character development, communications, or posts in the City forums.